No Doubt
by MandySg1
Summary: This was written for the Women of the Gates Ficathon, which is to involve one woman from each show. Sam and Elizabeth go on a mission before Elizabeth heads out to the Pegasus Galaxay.


**Title: **No Doubt

**Rating: **PG

**A/N: **This was written for the Women of the Gates Ficathon, which is to involve one woman from each show.

**Request Details: **Three things I want to see in the fic, whump, competent Sam (although I wouldn't complain if the story focused on other characters), wet socks.

**Spoilers: **Takes place between New Order and SGA's Rising, before the SGA team goes to Atlantis. So spoilers for everything up to these shows.

**DISCLAIMER:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors

"Tell me again, why we are here?"

Sam couldn't help but grin at the sight of Dr. Weir; her face red from the heat and exertion as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "That would be because General O'Neill thought it would be a good idea for you to get some off world experience, before leading an expedition to another galaxy."

"Yes, I know that, what I meant was, why this planet?" Elizabeth said, spreading her arms out to emphasizing the area. They were in a lush jungle, their journey hindered by thick shrubs and fallen branches and trees. Their discomfort was increased by the hot temperature and humid air.

"What, you don't like the tropics?" Sam smirked, putting the device she was using to lead them in her pocket. "Compared to some of the planets we've been to, this one isn't that bad. Let's see, there was one where it rained all the time, another one was going through an ice age, and then there are all those desert planets, where the sand gets in everywhere. So all things considered this isn't such a bad place."

Elizabeth shook her head, trying to imagine all those scenarios. Sam seeing the look on Dr. Weir's face decided it was time to try and make Dr. Weir feel a little more at ease, "You know, most people's first trip through the gate can be a little overwhelming, and it does take some getting used to."

"Yeah, I can see why, how do you handle it? I mean look at us, we're trudging through this hot muggy environment and it doesn't even look like you're breaking a sweat."

"Oh, I'm feeling the heat, believe me. It may not affect me as much, because I've been doing this for eight years now, and your body kind of gets used to adjusting to all the changes."

Elizabeth looked at the alien surrounding again, "I just wonder what sort of changes I'll have to get used to?"

Sam gave Elizabeth a small smile, "You never know what's in store for you when you step through the gate. You just hope your training and your team are enough to handle any new situation."

"And speaking of teams, do you normally split up when you are off world?"

Sam stopped walking and gestured for Dr. Weir to sit down on a fallen log. "You know, that all depends on the situation," Sam also sat down to rest, "if we're visiting a planet for the first time, then no, we stick together and learn about the planet and any dangers there may be. Since this planet was previously visited by SG-8 and deemed safe, then we decided it would be okay to split up. However, no matter how much we may think the planet is safe, you still have to be on your guard."

"Which I take it is why Teal'c stayed with Dr. Jackson at the ruins?"

"Yes it is, and I think there is something you're going to learn quickly; I hate to admit it but, scientists tend to become distracted when they are studying something new, or in Daniel's case, when he finds ruins, he can be so preoccupied with trying to translate it, that he needs someone to watch his back."

"I see," Elizabeth began with a slight smirk, "and has this happened to you, being a scientist yourself?"

"Well….I am also a soldier, and with that training, I try not to become distracted, too much that is," Sam chuckled a little bit.

The two women felt a gust of wind, "Well that's nice and refreshing," Elizabeth said lifting her head back allowing the wind access to her neck.

Sam got up and turned into the wind, enjoying the cooling effect herself, "So, ready to get back on the road? It shouldn't be much farther to the area where SG-8 came across that reading."

"Yes, I'm ready, but I do wish there was an actual road to follow."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but first I have to get in touch with the others." Sam clicked her radio, "Daniel, Teal'c, come in."

"This is Teal'c, go ahead Col. Carter."

"How are things coming along on your end?"

"As well as can be expected, Col. Carter."

Sam smiled at that answer, "We're getting close to our destination, I'm afraid though that due to the distance we will be out of radio contact for a while."

"Understood Col. Carter, Teal'c out," Sam heard the radio hiss one last time then put it back in place and retrieved the tracking device from her pocket.

"I couldn't help but notice the look on your face, when you were talking to Teal'c, care to explain?"

"Oh, that's just Teal'c's normal answer when he's bored," Sam's smile growing with the thought.

"He should be glad he doesn't have to traipse through the jungle in this heat, although that wind has made it more bearable."

Sam looked to the sky but was unable to see much due to the trees, "True, I just hope it doesn't mean a storm is coming."

"You just had to mention a storm didn't you?" Elizabeth yelled, so she could be heard over the sound of the strong blowing wind. Not long after the wind started it began to rain, and now that rain was pelting against both women as they tried to make their way through the rain forest.

"Hopefully we'll find some shelter soon; we're almost near our destination!" Sam hollered back, while keeping an eye on her tracking device. She didn't like how quickly the storm came upon them, or how the rain was causing the ground to turn into a thick mud, making every step more difficult.

Both women were startled by the sound of thunder and when Sam looked back she saw a tree hit by lightening and begin to fall towards Dr. Weir. Acting on instinct Sam darted towards Weir and pushed her out of the way as the tree fell.

The first thing Elizabeth noticed was feeling a little dazed; the second thing was she was laying on the wet muddy ground with the rain bombarding her and that she was covered by a branch and large leaves.

Elizabeth sat up dispersing the foliage covering her and looked around, wondering what just happened? She looked for Col. Carter but couldn't see her, "Col. Carter!" She yelled while getting to her knees and quickly searching through the scattered debris, finally finding her, but only able to see her upper torso. Sam was unconscious, lying awkwardly; her upper body was turned on her side, the backpack keeping her from rolling on to her back and a large branch attached to a tree still lying across her hiding the rest of her under leaves.

"Don't panic, don't panic," Elizabeth told herself, "Remember your first aid training."

Elizabeth checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one, and then checked that Sam was breathing. The left side of Sam's face was lying in a muddy puddle, with the water rising. She began to cough as she inhaled some water through her mouth. Seeing her predicament, Elizabeth quickly moved over and removed the pack. Without the impediment, Sam rolled onto her back.

"Ohhh," Sam groaned with the movement.

"Col. Carter, can you hear me?" Elizabeth watched for some sort of response. "Col. Carter, its Dr. Weir, can you hear me?" The only response Elizabeth heard was some incoherent mumbling. Elizabeth could see the reason for Sam's present condition; she had a nasty laceration on the left side of her head.

Sam was still under the branch, which was attached to the tree trunk and being pelted by the rain. Since Sam was able to move, Elizabeth thought it would be easy enough to pull her out from under the branch. "Okay Colonel, let's get you out of here then I can check for other injuries; hopefully there won't be any, then we can look for that shelter."

Elizabeth reached under Sam's arms and began to pull.

"Ahhhh!"

"Gees, I'm sorry Colonel," Elizabeth was shocked by Sam's response, and gently laid her back down leaning over Sam to shelter her from the rain. "What's wrong, did I hurt you?"

"My…shoulder," Sam managed to answer through gritted teeth, trying to breath through the pain.

Elizabeth managed to manoeuvre around the branch and unzip Sam's vest, open her jacket and pull the t-shirt enough to expose Sam's left shoulder. "Damn it, it looks like your collar bone is broken. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain."

"Not your fault," Sam sighed; she looked around as much as she could; trying to get a handle on the situation. By the way her head was feeling she knew she probably had a concussion. "Care to…ah, fill me in?"

"Well, from what I can tell, I think you pushed me out of the way before this tree fell on you. Thank you by the way," Elizabeth smiled down at Sam.

"Just part of the job, don't worry yourself about it. So what's my situation?"

"Well this branch that's on top of you doesn't seem to be too much of a problem; you were able to move under it. But when I tried to pull you out, I couldn't budge you, not to mention the shoulder problem. Can you move your legs or feet?"

"I…ah, can't move my leg, feels like its stuck, but I can move my foot." Sam was liking the situation less and less, not only was she soaking wet, with the rain still falling, but she was stuck under a tree lying in the mud, and her shoulder hurt like hell.

"Let me take a look," Elizabeth moved down to the tree trunk, moving leaves and twigs until she could see Sam's legs. Sure enough Sam's lower left leg was under the trunk, "Yeah, your leg is definitely stuck, but since you can move your foot I'm hoping it's not broken!"

"No, I think I'd be in more pain if it was!" Sam yelled back over the sound of the storm.

Now that the brush was cleared away, Elizabeth could see that the trunk had landed on some rocks, which more than likely saved Sam's leg from being broken or worse crushed under the weight of the tree. But now that the ground was soft and muddy, the weight of the tree was pushing the rocks deeper into the mud and would soon be putting more pressure on Sam's leg.

"I'm going to have to dig you out Colonel, hang on!" Elizabeth searched the ground and picked up a large flat rock and began using it to excavate the mud away from Sam's leg.

"Okay, I think we're ready!" Elizabeth managed to dig enough so that now Sam's leg and foot were in a depression in the mud under the tree. With the rain falling the hole was filling up with water, and the rest of the ground too was becoming more water laden.

Elizabeth moved up to Sam's head and took a big breath, "Colonel, I'm ready to pull you out…but I'm afraid due to your shoulder injury…"

"I know it's going to hurt like hell. Let's just get this over with." Sam readied herself for the pain by taking a couple deep breaths. Elizabeth knelt behind Sam and reached under her right arm and then grabbed a hold of Sam's vest on the left side.

"Okay, on the count of three." Sam couldn't help but grin slightly at hearing those famous words she's so often heard coming from Col. O'Neill. "Three!"

After much difficult and painful pulling and slipping Sam was finally freed from the tree.

"Ah, damn that hurt," Sam gasped, trying to catch her breath and holding onto her upper left arm.

Elizabeth looked down at Sam and then at herself; they were both soaking wet and now covered in mud. Elizabeth could see the pallor on the right and relatively clean side of Sam's face. "Colonel I think I should check you out."

"First I think we should find some shelter, give me a hand so we can get going." Sam said reaching out her good arm to Elizabeth.

As Sam sat up, a wave of dizziness came over her, "Oh, give me a second."

"Are you alright Colonel?" Elizabeth didn't like the look that came over Sam's face.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy, now I'm sure it's a concussion," Sam took a few moments to get her bearings, before trying again. "What do you say we get out of this rain?"

Finally standing and being supported by Weir, Sam took a look back and surveyed the scene. She found it hard to believe that she actually was able to get out from under that tree. She looked down and saw her mud covered pack a few feet away, "We may need that," she pointed out to Weir.

Elizabeth made sure Sam was able to stand by herself before going to retrieve the pack and slinging it over her shoulder. She saw Sam holding her left wrist across her abdomen, "Here, let me help you." Elizabeth helped Sam move her arm so it was half way in her vest resting on the lowered zipper, in the improvised sling. "Okay, which way?"

Sam looked around the ground and realized that they probably wouldn't be able to find the tracking device in all the mess. "From what I recall, it shouldn't be too far in that direction."

The two women walked through the fallen debris; Sam was limping along while being supported by Weir. They came upon a small clearing, and were surprised to find a building made from logs of the surrounding area.

Elizabeth and Sam stopped in their tracks, "Well that's interesting."

"It sure is, but it doesn't look like something that would be giving off those readings we were following," Sam wished she still had the tracking device with her so she could be certain.

"Well what do you say; we go inside and get out of this rain?"

"It has to be checked out first, you never know what might be inside," Sam let go of Elizabeth's shoulder and began to fumble with her P-90.

"Colonel, you're in no condition to be checking out that building; let me do it."

Sam looked at Weir and could see the concern in her eyes, "I thought you didn't like guns?"

"I may not like weapons Colonel, but after spending time at the SGC, I certainly understand the need for them. Not to mention since I've been put in charge of the mission to the Pegasus Galaxy I've had some training." Elizabeth reached for her pistol but was stopped by Carter.

"Take this one, it will offer you more fire power," Sam held out the P-90 to Weir and unclipped it from her vest. Sam gave Weir some instructions on how to approach and search the building. She also had Weir help position her in a spot where Sam could watch her back.

Elizabeth was nervous as she got closer to the door, she could feel her heart pounding, and just hoped her hands weren't shaking. You can do this, she thought to herself as she reached for long wooden handle on the door. In one fell swoop, she thrust the door open forcefully and brought the gun up to bear. Letting out the breath she was holding, Elizabeth was relieved to find the room was empty.

"All Clear!"

Elizabeth helped Carter into the building, both women were glad to finally be out to the rain. It was a rather long one room cabin with a wooden table and four chairs; at the opposite end of the room was a fireplace that appeared to be used for cooking. There was also stacked wood at the side, but best of all there were four cot type beds, two up against each side wall.

"Boy do I feel like Goldilocks," Sam gasped as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"I know what you mean Colonel; I just wonder where the…four bears went?"

"It doesn't look like they have been here for a long time, or anything else by the looks of this place." Sam used her good arm to wipe a streak in the thick pile of dust that layered the table.

"Okay Colonel, I think its time I took a look at your injuries."

"First thing first, Dr. Weir, you have to change out of your wet clothes to avoid hypothermia. We were in that storm for a long time and have most likely lost quite a bit of body heat from being wet and the cooling temperatures."

"But you're the injured one Colonel; I think I should look after you first."

"Right now Doctor, you're the healthy and strong one and you need to stay that way. If you get incapacitated too, then we are in even more trouble." Sam tried to sound as forceful as possible, but she was starting to feel weaker by the minute and didn't know how much longer she would be able to stay awake.

"Alright, I'll change first, but then it will be your turn," Elizabeth didn't like the idea, because at the moment Carter wasn't looking too well. Elizabeth dropped Carter's pack on the table and then dug into her own pack to retrieve the dry clothes. Hanging her jacket on the back of one of the chairs, Elizabeth changed and was relieved to finally be out of the wet muddy clothes.

"Okay Colonel it's your turn," Elizabeth looked into Carter's pack and retrieved the first aid kit and dry clothes. She looked at Sam and thought she was going to pass out soon.

"Come on Colonel, stay with me here, we need to get you out of these wet clothes." Elizabeth saw Sam give her a slight nod and could tell she was fighting to stay awake. They worked together to get Sam out of her vest and jacket, letting the muddy sodden items fall to the floor.

Sam was in more pain now from the movement and wasn't sure if she wanted to continue. Wet clothes were much better than the pain she was having from moving. "I think that's enough, I'll be fine."

"Look Colonel, I know this hurts, but your lips are turning blue, you're quite pale and shivering, the quicker we get it over with the sooner you'll start warming up." Elizabeth could see Sam's head start to loll, "Colonel?"

"I don't know how much longer I am going to be able to stay awake," Sam looked at Weir knowing any minute she would be passing out.

"Okay then, why don't we move you to one of the beds, before you pass out and fall to the floor?" Elizabeth was getting a little panicked, hoping she would be able to get Sam situated before she actually did pass out.

Elizabeth helped Cater to stand, Sam put her arm around Elizabeth's shoulder and the two slowly made their way to the closest bed. Elizabeth helped ease Carter down onto the bed. "Thanks, now I think I'm going to…."

"Pass-out, yeah I had a feeling you were going to," Elizabeth carefully slid Sam down so she was resting on her back, then lifted her legs onto the bed. "Well at least now, you won't feel the pain Colonel," Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed and began to unlace Sam's boots and pull them off. "Gees Colonel, your socks are soaking wet," Elizabeth kept speaking to Sam even though she knew Sam was unconscious. All those months she'd spent at her father's bedside, talking to him even though he never came out of the coma before he died, Elizabeth always felt that he could hear her. So with Sam lying there unconscious Elizabeth felt that she should talk to her as well.

"Okay Colonel, I'm going to be getting you out of these wet clothes, I hope you're not bashful?" Elizabeth started with the soaking socks and dropped them to the floor, thinking how much she hated it when her feet would get wet. "I hope you don't have to put up with this all the time Colonel, I know it would drive me crazy."

Elizabeth then worked on the pants, finding that the dampness made it difficult, but she was finally able to get them off. She could now see the damage the tree had done to Sam's leg; the area where the tree impacted the inside of her lower leg was red and swollen, with a couple of nasty parallel lacerations. The other side of her leg was also reddened and Elizabeth guessed that there may be some damage to the muscle from the impact. She retrieved the first aid kit and treated and bandaged the lacerations. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice a nasty looking scar on Sam's left thigh. Elizabeth took the dry pants and dressed Sam.

"Now Colonel, for the top," Elizabeth looked down at Sam wondering the best way to do this without causing more damage to Sam's shoulder. She looked in the first aid kit and retrieved a pair of bandage scissors. "I hope this wasn't your favourite shirt?" Elizabeth cut the shirt open and at the sleeves then pulled it out from under Sam. She cringed at the sight of the break, the skin was swollen and a reddish-purple colour, "Damn that's got to hurt." She could also see many scrapes and cuts from the branch and twigs on Sam's neck. She could also see that Sam had some more scars, one on her right upper arm that looked like a burn and a faint scar on her abdomen.

She put the thought of the scars at the back of her mind as she attempted to put the dry t-shirt on Sam. She managed to get Sam's bad arm in the shirt and her head through the neck, "I don't want to move you Sam, so when you wake up we can fix the rest. I just hope you wake up soon."

Elizabeth got up and retrieved a blanket from one of the other beds, for the first time taking note at the odd material it was made of. She covered Sam, but not before realizing that her feet were still bare. Elizabeth went to her pack and retrieved a pair of socks, "I hope you don't mind if I use these Colonel?"

Elizabeth was startled by yet another clap of thunder; she went to the window and watched the rain and wind blowing through the trees, "Is this storm ever going to end?"

"Logically, it has to end sometime."

Elizabeth was startled by Sam's weak voice, "Colonel, it's good to have you back."

"How long was I out?"

"Long enough to get you changed into the dry clothes."

Sam lifted the blanket slightly, and then looked at Elizabeth, "Well almost."

"Yeah, I thought it would be easier to wait for you to wake, than to move you around too much." Elizabeth moved back to Sam's bedside.

"Well, I must say it does feel better and warmer, thank you." Sam started to move around a little, but immediately stopped.

"Just a minute Colonel, let me help you," Elizabeth helped Sam to sit up and then helped her to get her arm in the t-shirt and pulled it down, but not before she saw more faint scars but the most notable one was on the back of her neck.

As Elizabeth was helping Sam lay back down; Sam noticed an odd look on Elizabeth's face. "Dr. Weir, is there something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong, it's just…I noticed you have a lot of scars Colonel."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I do," Sam now felt self-conscious, normally she didn't give her scars a second thought, but now that the subject was being brought up she wasn't sure how to handle it.

"It's just; I don't know how you do it. Knowing what can happen to you, what has happened to you, I just don't know if I'll be able to handle it?" Elizabeth got up and walked over to the window.

"When we first started, it was all very new and no one knew what to expect on the other side of the gate. Being given the chance to do this, I was both excited about exploring other planets, and yet terrified at the same time. I don't think anyone going through the gate didn't have some amount of fear, and if they tell you they didn't, then you know they are lying."

"Yeah, I realize it's dangerous, being in charge of the SGC let me know just how dangerous it was. It's just seeing the scars make it more real; especially the one on your neck. I mean, I knew you were a host, but reading about it and actually seeing…"

Sam watched Elizabeth at the window and could see the turmoil she was going through, "Actually, Jolinar didn't leave a scar; that one was from a cloned Goa'uld on earth. "Sam took a deep breath, "Look, sometimes the bad guys aren't only on other planets; bad things can happen at home too."

Elizabeth went to the table and sat down, "I appreciate you telling me this Colonel; I guess I'm just having doubts about this new assignment."

"That's certainly understandable, going off to another galaxy, being cut off from earth, for who knows how long; I'd be having doubts too."

Elizabeth looked a Sam surprised by her answer, "Really?"

Sam smiled, "Yes, really." Sam reached over to rub the right side of her face and felt the dried mud, "Ah, could you pass me my vest?"

"Certainly Colonel," Elizabeth looked puzzled at Sam's request, but took the vest and held it for her.

Using her good arm, Sam ruffled through the pockets until she found what she was looking for.

Elizabeth smirked when she saw what Sam was holding, "Wet wipes Colonel?"

"Well, they do come in handy," Sam smiled as she used the cloth to clean the side of her face and neck; grimacing when she came in contact with the cut.

Elizabeth winced, "Oh sorry Colonel, I didn't get a chance to clean that." Elizabeth took another wet cloth and gently cleaned the area. "It looks like you have a pretty nasty bump there also."

"It certainly won't be my first," Sam winced as cloth came in contact with the wound.

Elizabeth finished cleaning the wound and then applied some ointment and a bandage that was wrapped around her head.

"So what happens now Colonel?"

"We wait out the storm, as I'm sure Daniel and Teal'c are doing at the ruins. Lucky for them the ruins looked strong enough to shelter them form the storm. They'll touch base with the SGC then start looking for us."

"Oh, is that all?" Elizabeth said, shaking her head.

"Yes, and in the mean time, we can check things out around here." Sam tried to sit up on her own, but quickly gave up, "Do you think you give me hand to get up?"

"Do you really think that is wise, Colonel?"

"Oh probably not, but I'm afraid if stay in this bed I might fall asleep."

"That wouldn't be too good, now would it?" Elizabeth went to Sam's side and helped her to sit up and swing her feet on the floor.

Sam looked at her feet, raised an eyebrow, and then looked at Elizabeth. "Those are…um…not regulation."

Elizabeth smiled, a little nervously, "No, no they aren't."

"They are quite…festive."

"I'm sorry Colonel, but your socks were soaking wet, your feet were cold, and I thought these would be warmer than your regulation socks." Elizabeth was now truly embarrassed.

"Yes indeed they are quite warm, thank you. But if you don't mind my asking, what would compel you to bring red and green woollen Christmas socks to a tropical planet?"

"Actually, they were a gift, from my fiancée; he used to tell me they were a good luck charm. And since this is my first trip through the gate, I figured I could use all the luck I could get."

Sam couldn't help but smile at how embarrassed Elizabeth looked and at the sentiment of her actions. "I can certainly understand that Dr. Weir…"

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth," Sam nodded, then immediately regretted the motion.

"Well Colonel if you insist on moving around I think you need a sling."

"Yeah, I think I could use one, and it's Sam."

Elizabeth retrieved a sling from the med kit and helped to put Sam's arm in it. "So now what Sam?"

"Now, I'd like to check things out in here, and put my boots on," Sam grinned, trying not to show the pain she was feeling.

"Are you sure? I mean there's not much in here and your boots are probably still wet inside."

"Yeah, they probably are but I would feel better walking around with them on."

"If you insist," Elizabeth brought Sam's boots over and helped her into them, noticing the displeasure on Sam's face.

Sam slowly stood up with some assistance. She felt a wave of nausea and dizziness come over her and grabbed Elizabeth's arm to steady herself.

"Sam, are you sure you should be doing this?" Elizabeth was worried, and didn't want to see Sam cause herself any further injury.

"Yeah, I'll be alright in a minute," Sam tried to convince Elizabeth as well as herself.

"Could you give me a hand to get to the window?" Elizabeth did as asked, yet wondering what Sam was thinking.

Sam inspected the window, using her right hand to lightly knock on it. "Just as I thought, this isn't glass as we know it."

Elizabeth gave Sam a puzzled look "We are on an alien planet, wouldn't that account for it?"

"It might, except for the fact that we've found nothing on this planet that would account for the production of this material. The cabin itself is made up of the indigenous trees found in the area, but this glass seems out of place. Could you hand me a few of those logs by the fire place?"

Elizabeth complied and brought Sam what she asked for. Sam looked at the fire wood, paying close attention to the edges. "Take a look at this, these logs were not cut by an axe or any similar implement. You can see by the colour that they were not cut but burned, like some sort of laser was used."

"So then that would mean some more advanced aliens would have built this place?"

"That's the idea I'm getting, "Sam limped over to the table and riffled through the side pockets of her back pack.

Elizabeth watched Sam pull out some sort of device and turn it on.

"This should let us know if there is any energy being given off," Sam said as she pointed the device around the room.

"Isn't that what the other device did, that we lost in the forest?"

"Yes it did, but it was a stronger tracker that showed where energy was coming from, covering larger distances; this one doesn't cover large distances, but it is more detailed in showing the type of energy given off."

"So are you getting anything," Elizabeth moved closer to look over Sam's shoulder at the device.

Sam swept the room one more time, making sure she pointed it in every direction, "No, nothing. From this confined space, if there was any energy signatures they would be showing up."

"So that means what ever energy signals you were picking up were out there," Elizabeth turned and looked out the window.

"Yeah, and by the looks of things out there, it doesn't seem like we will get a chance to look around for a while."

Elizabeth could see that Sam was disappointed, "At least this gives us a chance to get some rest."

Sam gave a small chuckle, "Subtle Elizabeth, very subtle."

"Well you can't say I didn't try," Elizabeth smiled, and then offered to help Sam back to the bed.

Sam settled on the bed in a seated position. Her back was resting against the wall with the pillow between her and the wall. Elizabeth settled in a similar position on the bed across from Sam, so the two were facing each other.

"I'm sorry you can't take anything for the pain Sam."

"Thanks for your concern but I think I'm actually getting used to head injuries and no pain meds." Sam smiled slightly.

"I'm not sure that's something I'd want to get used to." Elizabeth looked at how well Sam was handling everything and still wondered if she would be able to handle her new assignment.

"Sam, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"No, not at all, what is it?" Sam was feeling tired, but knew that going to sleep wouldn't be the best thing for her, maybe this conversation was just the thing she needed.

"When I was in charge of the SGC and you convinced me to let you and Teal'c go to rescue O'Neill…"

"Don't you mean blackmailed you?" Sam smiled.

"Well I was trying to be a bit more diplomatic," Elizabeth chuckled.

"Ah, okay, so what's the question?"

"I read your report on that mission, but you didn't really mention what happened when you were captured by Fifth." Elizabeth was uncomfortable asking Sam the question, but it had been gnawing at her ever since SG1 came back and she saw the look in Sam's eyes. Similar to the look that now came over Sam's face.

"I'm sorry Sam, if this is too difficult for you to talk about…"

"No, no it's a valid question. I can understand you wanting to know, seeing as you will be going on a journey of your own."

Elizabeth waited and watched Sam take a few deep breaths before continuing.

"When I was beamed off Thor's ship, I found myself in a cold, empty room with metallic walls made of blocks. When I went to inspect them…I found myself face to face with Fifth." Sam took in a quick breath, "I'd never seen him look like that before, his eyes showed pure hate. You have to understand, even though Fifth was, ah is a machine, he is the closest one to being human, with all the emotions included. Only with him he was like a teenage boy who didn't know how to handle them. When he talked to me, I could see his anger growing…there was nothing I could do to stop his assault upon my mind."

Sam stopped and looked down at the bed, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel Sam's pain, but still felt she needed to know more, staying quiet and waiting for Sam to continue.

"What he did was… was take every horrific instance he and the others have come upon, and even caused and played them in my mind. It was like I was re-living every moment, I've never felt such horror and pain before, and I hope I never will again."

"How did you get him to stop?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"It's rather odd, but when I…begged him to stop, his anger seemed to change to compassion, or at least that's what I thought it was at the time. The next thing I knew I was waking up in a reality I knew couldn't be true, I was married to Pete and living on a farm. When I questioned and agued that it couldn't be real, that's when he got angry and changed from Pete back to himself. He tried to convince me that he…loved me, and was doing this for me. I think it was when he realized my friends were ready to let me die, rather then leaving me with him, and that I myself would rather die, than be stuck in his made up reality…he let me go."

"Do you think he let you go because he did love you?"

I don't know. The emotions he has demonstrated are so much to the extremes that I don't think he can really understand what he feels." Sam rested her head back and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sam, for what you went through and my making you relive it." Elizabeth said compassionately. "I just have one more question, if you don't mind?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"If you knew what was going to happen to you, would you have gone on that mission?"

"Wow, I never thought about that, but I would have to say yes. I would do the exact same thing. Just think about what we gained, we were able to contact the Asgard who were able to revive Colonel O'Neill and develop a weapon, which for the first time gives us the ability to fight the replicators. What I went through was a small sacrifice considering what we gained."

"I just don't know if push came to shove, I'd be able to make that kind of sacrifice," Elizabeth looked down at her hands, not able to look Sam in the eyes after her admission.

"Look Elizabeth, there was a reason the President chose you to run the SGC, just as you were chosen to head the expedition to Atlantis. I'm sure you've faced difficult mediations in your past; and you certainly handled the Goa'uld threat when you were in charge."

"Yes, but that's different; I didn't knowingly go into dangerous situations."

"Are you telling me all those political mediations you did, you were perfectly safe?"

"Well, no, not all of them."

"And as I mentioned before, things can be just as dangerous on earth as they are any where else."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for talking to me about this it really helped." Elizabeth was feeling more assured of herself now, thinking that yes she would be able to handle what ever was thrown her way.

"Just remember, you won't be alone out there, you will have people with you, you'll be able to rely on; and they will look up to you to for guidance and leadership."

"Thanks Sam, you don't know how much this talk has helped me," Elizabeth smiled, for the first time on this trip, she genuinely felt confident in herself.

"You're quite welcome Elizabeth, and it actually helped me also, to be able to talk about it." Sam tilted her head back, resting it against the wall.

Night was beginning to fall and the storm was still raging outside. "Sam I'm going to start a fire and warm up some MRE's. I think you should eat something, and then get some sleep

"Yeah I don't think we are going anywhere tonight, we should split up the watches for tonight."

"Sam you're in no condition to take a watch. I can do it, remember I have a PhD I've pulled all nighters before."

Sam smiled at her own memories of pulling all nighters, "Elizabeth, I can't let you take the full watch, and besides…."

"Don't worry Sam; I'll wake you every two hours."

"Okay then, just let me know if you need me to take over the watch."

The night went, without any incidents. Elizabeth checked on Sam every two hours, and about half way through the night the storm broke. She found it comforting; knowing that now the storm was over the others would be looking for them in the morning.

Sam woke to a brightly lit room and the smell of coffee, "Daniel?"

"No Sam, it's me Elizabeth." Elizabeth was a little concerned about Sam's confusion.

"Oh, sorry, it's just the smell of coffee reminds me of Daniel." Sam started to stretch and grimaced as the sharp pain shot through her shoulder.

"So how about some breakfast?"

"Sounds like a plan." Sam began to shift, using her right arm to try to get up, only to find Elizabeth beside her, offering her a helping hand.

Sam settled at the table and took a sip of the coffee, "Not bad, I see you've got a handle on military rations and coffee making."

"Actually it's not that much different than what my father used to use, when we went camping."

"Your father took MRE's on camping trips…on purpose?" Sam grinned.

Elizabeth laughed, "He used to be in the military, the army actually and he always thought a little training would help to toughen me up."

"Well I see his influence, pushed you in the other direction, in that I got the impression you were anti-military?"

"He most definitely did have an influence on me, but not in the way you seem to think. He taught me at a young age that it was always better to use words to get out of tight spots. So it's not that I'm anti-military, as I am more in the lines of trying to find solutions to problems, that don't include the need for military intervention."

Sam smiled, "It certainly looks like you've accomplished plenty, using those methods."

"Thanks," Elizabeth said getting up and collecting the MRE wrappers, slipping them into a sealable plastic bag.

"So what do you say, we get out of here and look for that energy signal?

Elizabeth looked at Sam with surprise, "Sam, I don't think you're in any condition to be searching the area."

"I'll be fine, I've dealt with worse," Sam slowly stood up using her good arm to steady herself. She took a tentative step; she had to admit to herself that it did hurt, but she was sure she would be able to manage it.

"If you wouldn't mind grabbing that device we can get started."

Elizabeth didn't think it would do any good to argue with Sam. Fact was, Sam reminded her a little too much of her father and his rigid adherence to the military mindset that had permeated every aspect of his life. So Elizabeth decided to do what she thought best, and assist Sam as much as possible. She picked up the device, opened the door and waited for Sam.

Elizabeth walked close to Sam, holding the device so they both could see it. "It seems to be getting stronger, if we keep going in this direction …"

"Sam look; over there."

"The storm must have uncovered it." Sam reached out and pulled some of the loose brush. The two women found themselves looking at an unfamiliar ship that looked like it must have crashed a very long time ago. It was metallic gold in colour and Sam thought it might be about the same size of the escape ship that Martin Lloyd had used. The front of the ship appeared to be buried from when it crashed into the ground and the back end sitting higher on the ground.

"The door is over here Sam," Elizabeth motioned to the open doorway that dipped partially below the ground.

"Okay, got your flashlight?"

"Right here," Elizabeth said as she pulled it out.

"Okay then, let's go."

"Sam, I think I should check it out first," Elizabeth pulled out her gun and saw Sam's accepting nod.

It was a large step down from the ground to the floor of the ship, and Elizabeth had to duck her head to keep from hitting the top of the doorway. As she took a few steps in, she could see a dim glow of light and that the ship was empty.

"It's clear Sam, and it has some dim lights, lighting up the interior." Elizabeth told Sam from the doorway putting her flashlight away.

"Okay, I'm coming in to have a look," Sam took a deep breath, looking at the large step down.

Elizabeth held out her arm for Sam to use to steady herself as she took the large painful step down. "Okay, let's see what we have here."

Sam went to the front of the ship, taking note of how dishevelled it looked on her way. Sam looked at the front of the ship; dirt had fallen in through the opening where the window had been.

"Boy, it looks like they cannibalized everything on this ship."

"Yeah, now we know where the windows came from," Elizabeth looked in awe at the scene around her.

"At least they didn't cannibalize everything, the lights are still working. Let's go check out the back of the ship so I can get a look at the engines." Sam started moving and Elizabeth could see her limp had become more pronounced.

Sam found the engines easily, however most of the power crystals were burned out leaving only a few working which explained the energy reading they had followed.

"Are they of any use?" Elizabeth asked watching Sam check the crystals.

"Not really, it looks like most of them must have burned out, either causing the crash or burned out after the crash. The energy reading they are giving off is similar to the Goa'uld technology, but just different enough that I don't think they are compatible."

"Then these would be aliens we haven't encountered before?"

"Yes, I believe so…." Sam's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the radio crackling.

Elizabeth keyed her radio and moved closer to the opening of the ship, "Dr. Jackson, Teal'c this is Dr. Weir, come in."

_"Oh hey Dr. Weir, this is Daniel, are you and Sam alright?"_

Elizabeth could hear the worry in Daniel's voice, probably because she was answering the radio and not Sam. "We ran into some trouble and Sam's injured."

_"What is Col. Carter's condition?"_ Teal'c asked with just a tinge of anxiety coming through in his voice.

"She has a broken collar bone, probable concussion and also injured her leg."

"It's not that bad," Sam's voice was heard in the background.

_"It is good to hear your voice Col. Carter; we have brought SG3 and a medic with us. We are using your radio signal to locate you, however we were having problems tracking your signal earlier."_ Teal'c informed them.

Elizabeth keyed her radio, and allowed Sam to talk, "It may be because we were in the ship and it could have been blocking the signal."

Daniel had a touch of excitement to his voice, _"You, you found a ship?" _

"Yes we did, and Sam has been looking through it."

_"Why doesn't this surprise me? Look Sam we're on our way, try to take it easy will you?" _Daniel informed her before signing off.

"You heard him Sam and I agree you should rest and wait." Elizabeth told her, hoping Sam would listen.

"Look if I check things out now, I can assess whether we will need to send in another SG team at a later time. It will save us sending them in if it's not needed."

"But Sam, you seem to be getting worse. Or haven't you noticed you're limping more?" Elizabeth was becoming more frustrated with Sam's stubbornness

"I know you mean well Elizabeth, but given the look of this ship, I don't think it will take long for me to look through the systems and decide what's worth taking back with us." Sam wiped the sweat from her forehead, now that the storm was over; the temperatures seemed to be rising quickly.

Elizabeth sighed, realizing that she probably wouldn't be able to stop Sam. She decided the best was to keep an eye on her, and to stay close to the door of the ship so the others would be able to follow the radio signal.

Elizabeth was startled by a loud clanging noise and rushed over to where Sam was working.

"Sorry, that panel just slipped out of my hand." Sam was kneeling in front of an open panel; her face was red and covered with sweat.

"That's it Sam, you're done working." Elizabeth quickly went to Sam's side reaching out a hand to help Sam up.

"I'm just about finished," Sam said crossing her arm over her forehead to wipe away the sweat.

"Colonel," Elizabeth put on her most serious voice, "You are in no condition to be doing this. Given your current circumstances, I am taking over command."

Sam looked up at Elizabeth with a mix of surprise and amusement. "You're taking over command?"

"Yes Colonel I am. I know I'm a civilian, but as the previous head of the SGC and the leader of the Pegasus Project, I am more than qualified to take command."

"Yes, I agree you are qualified, but like I said, I just need a few minutes to check these things over."

"I'm sorry Sam, but that's a no. Now we're going to go sit by the entrance so others can read our signal." Elizabeth was being more firm this time.

Sam could see the determination in Elizabeth's eyes, deciding that she might be right even if Sam didn't like the idea. "Okay, we'll do it your way. Besides it may be a little cooler by the door."

"Actually Sam, it's not that hot in here; I'm afraid you may be running a fever." Elizabeth helped Sam to stand, taking on a little more of her weight as they went to the doorway.

The two women sat by the doorway, Elizabeth watched Sam, who appeared to be asleep. She was relieved when her radio finally came to life.

_"Colonel Carter, Dr. Weir this is Teal'c, we will be approaching your location within minutes." _

"Thank goodness, I was beginning to wonder why it was taking you so long."

Daniel could hear a touch of panic in Elizabeth's voice _"Is everything okay over there, Dr. Weir? What's going on with Sam?" _

"Everything is fine over here, but Sam's come down with a fever and I think it would be best if we could get her back home as soon as possible." Elizabeth didn't like the fact that Sam didn't even stir with the sound of the radio chatter.

"Everything's going to be alright Sam, they're almost here." She told Sam, more to reassure herself than Sam.

"Colonel Carter, Dr Weir!"

"They're here Sam," Elizabeth said relieved.

"Over here!" Elizabeth called out, quickly getting out of the ship. "Boy is it good to see you guys."

"It is good to see you also Dr. Weir. Where is Col. Carter?" Teal'c asked after greeting Elizabeth

"She's over there, inside the ship, just by the door." Elizabeth pointed in the direction of the doorway.

Daniel and Teal'c ran to the ship, followed by the medic and two members of SG3. Col. Reynolds stayed behind with Dr. Weir, "So Dr. Weir, what can you tell me?"

"Sam, Sam its Daniel, can you hear me?" Daniel was anxious as he now saw Sam's appearance.

"Of course I can Daniel, I'm not deaf," Sam answered listlessly.

"It is good to see you Col. Carter," Teal'c smiled, relieved to hear his friend speaking. He however did not like her appearance. She looked battered and bruised and flushed from fever.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get a look at the colonel," the young medic said nervously as he looked at Teal'c.

"Very well, but make sure you take good care of Col. Carter," Teal'c informed the young man nodding his head.

"We'll be waiting right outside Sam," Daniel told Sam, then went outside with Teal'c.

The two men walked up to Col. Reynolds and Dr. Weir, who seemed to be deep in conversation. "…then we found the cabin and settled in to wait for the storm to pass."

"Yeah, we saw the cabin on our way here, were there any signs of who built it?"

"No, I'm sorry Dr. Jackson; the place was empty but for some left over furnishings. Sam however, did figure out that the windows came from more advanced aliens and then when we discovered the ship, we found where the windows came from. Actually Sam found that most of the ships systems had been taken out, except for the engines, which were pretty much useless considering most of the crystals had burned out."

"I'll bet Sam was ecstatic to get her hands on the technology," Daniel smirked at Elizabeth.

"I think she was in too much pain for that, but she was rather adamant about checking out the ship, so another team wouldn't have to be sent back here. Which reminds me colonel, we should gather up those crystals."

"Will do Dr. Weir, I'll send one of my men to do that, as well as gather anything you may have left behind in the cabin." Col. Reynolds immediately turned and addressed his men.

"We're ready to move Col. Carter out, Sir,"

"Thank you Captain," Reynolds was about to give an order only to find Teal'c and Daniel had already left.

Teal'c stood at the entranceway to the ship waiting for the stretcher, "I am ready to receive Col. Carter."

Within moments Sam was outside, her stretcher being held by Teal'c and one of the members of SG3. "I keep telling you, I can walk. I don't need a stretcher or this," Sam held up her arm indicating the IV that was now attached to her.

"But ma'am…"

"That's alright lieutenant I'll take it from here," Elizabeth smiled at the frustrated medic.

"Col. Carter, did I not take over command when we were in the ship?" Elizabeth asked, using a firm voice once again.

"Ah, yes you did," Sam acknowledged.

"Well then, I am now giving you a direct order. You are going to remain on that stretcher and let everyone do their jobs to get you home."

"Yes ma'am," Sam saluted Elizabeth, pulling on the IV line.

"Don't worry Carter, my men are packing everything up, and retrieving the items from the ship. There's nothing left for you to do but enjoy the ride home." Col. Reynolds grinned, enjoying the scene before him.

"So Sam did you find anything interesting about these aliens?" Daniel asked excitedly.

"Not really Daniel, it looks like they took most every thing with them when they left. What about you, did you find anything at the ruins?" Sam asked, trying not to show how much pain she was in.

"Yes actually we did…."

"I hate to break up this little party, but we should be moving out." Col. Reynolds informed them.

"Oh sure, no problem, we can talk on the way," Daniel smiled at Reynolds.

"Let me know, when you need a rest Col. Carter," Teal'c offered in a reassuring voice.

Elizabeth watched as the team interacted. Teal'c carried the head of the stretcher and kept a close eye on Sam, while trying to make the trip as smooth as possible. Daniel walked by Sam's side informing her of what they had learned. Apparently the people from this planet saw a great fire in the sky; it had taken many moons before the angels that fell from the sky appeared to them. They gathered the people who had worshiped the angry gods and took them through the _ring of the heavens _to live among the angels.

Elizabeth noticed Teal'c give her a slight smile and then tilt his head down towards Sam. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself when she noticed Sam had fallen asleep while Daniel was still talking to her.

Sam started to wake up to the sound of voices, not the ones she remembers from the planet, but the distinctive voice of Dr. Brightman. "Okay, this must be the infirmary." Sam slowly opened her eyes to assault of the bright lights.

"Ah Carter, nice of you to join us," Jack said looking down at Sam, feeling relief at seeing her awake. He didn't want to admit how worried he had felt, when Teal'c first made contact informing him of the destructive storm that had bombarded that planet, and how they didn't know if Sam or Dr. Weir had found shelter or not. Jack quickly assigned SG3, and even added a medic to the search for Carter and Weir

"I have to say Sir, it's nice to be home, even if it is in the infirmary," Sam smirked.

"So I hear you had a run in with a tree. What aliens aren't enough for you?"

"Funny Sir," Sam looked around and saw Elizabeth standing by the foot of her bed. "But I do have to give credit to Dr. Weir for getting me out of there."

"Is that right? So Dr. Weir, I look forward to hearing your report."

"Actually Sir, Dr. Weir took over command, so I guess that leaves her with the crux of the reports," Sam grinned.

"Is that so, you took over command…from Carter?" Jack asked with an amount of disbelief.

"Why yes, General O'Neill I did," Elizabeth answered standing up a bit straighter.

"Well then, good job," Jack told her giving her a wink.

"Yes Elizabeth, you did do a good job; and I'm sure you will be a good leader when you take command of the expedition to Atlantis, of this I have no doubt."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, yes she now believed she would be able to handle the position that had been entrusted to her. She had to admit she was grateful for the experience she had just had; and also grateful that she was given the chance to get to know Col. Carter.

"What the hell?"

Elizabeth looked over to see a rather shocked General O'Neill looking at Sam's feet. Her boots had been removed to reveal a rather festive pair of Christmas socks.

"Honest Sir, they're not mine."

The End.


End file.
